


Room 220 - A Phanfiction

by lustremyg



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustremyg/pseuds/lustremyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping beauty twist? He visits his grandmother in the hospital everyday after school. One day he sees a beautiful boy in a room as he passes by. He appears to be alseep. Turns out he is in a coma and has been for a year. Nobody ever visits him. He only knows her name/ He imagines this perfect boy while watching him sleep everyday. What happens when he wakes up? Did he set his standards for him too high? What will he think of this stranger who is in love with him? This book will also take place in the early 2000's when they're like 16/17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction thingy kinda idk..

**Author's Note:**

> *In this story Phil is just gonna be 1 year older than Dan and they're both gonna living in the same city/country idk which city/country but I'll let you come up with that, keep in mind that this is just a story and Ik Phil is 4 years older than Dan and Ik that they didn't live in the same city/country* Hope you enjoy this story<3

As he opened his eyes for the first time in a year, he saw a unfamiliar face of a boy that he would eventually fall in love with...


	2. Beautiful Boy

ONE

 

I breathe in the familiar scent of medicine and hand sanitizer as I walked through the hospital doors that I've been walking through everyday after school for the past 6 months.  
You see, my grandmother has leukemia and has had it for 4 years now, and just these past 6 months she has gotten worse so I decided to visit her everyday to keep her some company. 

I saw that there's a new receptionist which made me quite sad because the old one used to give me hot chocolate, but this one seemed quite rude as the gave me a dirty look when I came in and I don't know why.  
"Rude..." I whisper to myself as i began to walk towards the elevator.

"Umm where do you think you're going?" She asked in that loud, high pitched voice.  
I rolled my eyes and just kept walking.

"Uh hello excuse me?!"  
She yelled.  
"I'm gonna see my grandmother if you just have to know!" I yelled back.

"You know you have to have a visiting pass if you wanna go by elevator" She said gorging on her chewing gum.

I took my visiting pass out of my backpack and shoved it in her face.  
"I've been going here everyday for 6 months, I think I know that!"  
She looked pretty taken back, which made me my confidence go up.

"So when I come here tomorrow, don't talk to me or even look at me"

She gave me a slight nod and went back to what she was doing before she became Ms. Annoying Ass BitchHoe  
Ok that might've been a little bit overboard but whateves what's done is done sooo....  
I went back to being my quiet, shy self and finally made my way to the elevator, I let the scanner thingy scan my visiting pass and the doors opened.  
I pressed on the 3rd floor button and it made some weird "ding" noise and then I felt the elevator go up. 

I felt the elevator stop and the doors opened, I started to make my way to my grandmothers room which was room 225, I was making my way down(town) the hall as something caught my attention. I looked up at the door frame, Room 220.  
I felt like a stalker going in the room but it just felt like I needed to and I don't know why, in the bed was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen... 

I looked at the sign at the end of the bed, Daniel James Howell, even a beautiful name I thought.  
I became curious on why nobody seemed to have visited in a while as there were no flowers or balloons or anything, he seemed pretty young, about my age or a little bit younger.  
I decided it was enough looking around as it looked like he was sleeping and I didn't wanna wake him up, I walked out of the his room and it felt like a piece of me broke.. I didn't want to leave him. 

*skips seeing his grandmother bc ehhh*

When I was done talking to my grandmother for about one and a half hour or so, I walked down to the lobby and to my luck there was another receptionist, not my favorite one but at least not the one from the beginning. It was quite dark outside when I was finished, but luckily I had charged my phone while I was there so I could have the flashlight on

-

On my way home I couldn't stop thinking about how peaceful he looked but yet so miserable, so I decided on buying some flowers for him (and my grandmother because why not) tomorrow when I come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey guys this is my new book! Sorry this chapter was so so bad but it'll get better (hopefully) and I'll try to update as much as possible, so yeah love u*  
> btw most of the story is gonna be Phil's POV but when it isn't I'll tell you<3


End file.
